


Rule The World Teen Wolf Trailer (Season 3B)

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: DO NOT SCROLL OVER THIS!!, Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Fanvids, Gen, Pretty Fucking Epic, Season 3B Trailer, You will regret it if you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid trailer I put together of Season 3B to Lorde's epic remake of the song 'Everybody Wants To Rule The World'. This is so freaking amazing. Crank the volume and watch in HD. You will not be disappointed! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule The World Teen Wolf Trailer (Season 3B)

_'Welcome to your life_   
_There's no turning back_   
_We will find you_   
  
_Acting on your best behavior_   
_Turn your back on Mother Nature_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_   
  
_It's my own remorse_   
_Help me to decide_   
_Help me make the most of freedom_

_And of pleasure_   
_Nothing ever lasts forever_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_   
  
_There's a room where the light won't find you_   
_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_   
_When they do, I'll be right behind you_

_So glad we've almost made it_   
_So sad we had to fade it_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world_   
_Everybody wants to rule the world'_


End file.
